In recent years, a spin-injection magnetic random access memory (MRAM) comprising a magnetoresistive element comprising a ferromagnetic material has been proposed. In the MRAM, the electric resistance of the magnetoresistive element can be set in either of a high-resistance state and a low-resistance state by changing the direction of magnetization of the magnetic layer with a current injected into the magnetoresistive element. It is required for this type of MRAM to achieve high retention and low write current.